The Ocean's Secret
by Maglyt1
Summary: The story of what happens when a guild of people from different places, and pasts, come together and take on the adventures of Armoroad. Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual contents. (Not smut, just references.) WARNING minor yuri/yaoi shonen-ai. You can't take it leave.
1. The re-start

The ocean's breeze flowed through two blonde pigtails of a young Hoplite's hair. She looked over at the seemingly never ending ocean. It was a beautiful crisp day, and after the last storm, being out in fresh air was a wonderful thing for the young girl. She let out a deep breathe enjoying the salt air.

"Just a few more days, then we will land." She walked over the to the ships railing peering down at the blue water below.

"So you're heading for the Altane mountains as well?" A voice asked behind the young girl. She quickly turned around to see an elder gentleman standing in front of her.

"Yes, my 'friend' and I are going to land there. We're both heading to Armoroad together," the girl turned back to the ocean as the man stepped beside her, "Isn't it lovely?"

"It is," he agreed, "but where are my manners? My names Orion." Orion then offered his hand in a friendly gesture towards the young Hoplite.

"My name is Anita, it's a pleasure to meet you Orion." The girl greeted returning the smile.

"If I may intrude, would you partner happen to be the sick blue haired prince down below?" Anita peered up at him in shock, how could he have known? The response and clear shock on Anita's face made Orion laugh. "I assumed so since you were the one caring for him during the last storm." It made Anita feel a bit uneasy he could have guessed that so easily, perhaps it was obvious?

"Yes, his name is-"

"Alexander Semil III of the Saphiria Islands," Orion cut off, "also known as the Sapphire Prince." Anita let out and audible gasp at Orion's knowledge. "Traveling with his loyal guardsmen Anita H Fawn, in hopes of starting trade with Armoroad. Or perhaps a young bride for a young prince?"

"How do you?" Anita couldn't even finish her sentence, this Zodiac was incredible.

"Know this, well I ask questions, and I observe. Besides it's been known around the islands that the young prince as looking for a bride." Orion admitted pushing back some of his long, dark brown hair.

"I guess the islanders would spread the news," Anita admitted, "well why do you head to Armoroad?"

"I have a young student I need to meet with," Orion explained, "that and it's time I return home."

"You live in Armoroad?"

"Indeed I do," Orion quickly took a book out from one of his pockets in his purple Zodiac robe, "hmmm perhaps we could travel together?" Orion opened the book, revealing a map of some unknown area to Anita. "This is the Altane mountains, home of a certain group of monks. Leading to the Ninja clan villages. The one leading to the Prune ports being the Neko clan villages. The roads aren't to trecherous, but I've been traveling them for years, and nothing wrong with a strength in numbers."

"Why do you wish to join us?" Anita asked as she stared at the line Orion was currently drawing out for her. At the question Orion shrugged as he began his explanation.

"I have no reason, besides to help. Some people in this world will still help out others for no reward, even if it's rare." Orion closed his map book and put it back into one of his pockets as he continued. "Besides, a weak Zodiac like me could use a tough Hoplite for defense measures." Anita smiled at the obvious lie, perhaps he really just wanted to help out.

"I'll ask my prince if you can join us." Anita concluded as she picked up her spear and began to head down.

"I warn you, if the prince says know this doesn't mean I can't still follow you." Anita looked back and smiled at Orion, he was older than her, old enough to be her father, but something about him made her fell protected. As if she could trust him. She went below deck to rest until the landed.

"Silly girl, you couldn't trust strangers," Orion muttered watching the sun sink below the waves, "she's lucky she's at least trusting me."

* * *

Below deck Alexander Semil III, dubbed the Sapphire Prince, had his head in a sick bucket ready to heave the small lunch he had eaten, The entire journey had left the poor blue haired Prince sick to his stomach from the sea.

"Damn it all to hell." He muttered weakly pushing the bucket aside and wiping off puke from his mouth.

"Alexander, are you all right?" Anita knocked, her concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied weakly, "doing just fine."

"Glad to hear, I met a kind Zodiac he offered to help us with-" Anita started of only to hear the Prince yet again get sick.  
"Wonderful Anita, please just leave me alone." He groaned out in pain.

"Yes my lord," Anita muttered heading back to her room, "though I take this as a yes."

**I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! This failed story is going to be re-made from my original idea, and I did re-do the beginning just because I felt like it. Please tell me how you like the new opening and stuff. Glad to be back AND BETTER THEN EVER!**


	2. Enter Yuu

Alexander looked at the smiling Zodiac, who apparently sometime last night he had agreed to letting him join him and Anita.

"You can't be serious," he whispered fiercely to Anita, "doesn't he seem the least bit suspicious?"

"Come on Alex, he could be helpful in our journey." Anita countered.

"Or a smart thief," Alex sighed, "you really shouldn't be so trusting Anita. It will get us killed one of these days."

"Well you shouldn't be so suspicious," Anita snorted, "it makes you act strange and out of place." With this she headed back to Orion's side. "Where to first?"

"Oh just follow the main road through the village that heads out to the mountains." Orion pointed out at the village as their ship drew closer and closer. "By noon I suggest we stop for lunch, and our trek up should end by nightfall."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me." Anita smiled as she adjusted her spear in hand.

* * *

Finally the ship landed in the small fishing village, and the trio began there trek through the Altane forest to the mountains. Orion took the lead, for he had taken this trek many times before, while Alexander and Anita took up the rear, spear and knife in hand.

"I mean look how old he is, perhaps he has a taste for children?" Alex accused as he kept trying to point out how dangerous the Zodiac could potentially be.

"I hardly believe that to be true," Anita sighed, "you may not want to accuse so loudly, Alex."

"I'm just pointing out that traveling with strange men isn't safe."

"Would it be different if he were a woman?"

"Well probably..." Instantly Alex regretted saying this as Anita turned and gave him quite the enraged glare.

"I'm going to talk to Orion, perhaps he is better company then you." Anita then walked ahead as she and Orion began conversing about the vast world, and different places to travel.

"Fine let her converse with strangers who may have a taste in children." Alex growled as he lagged behind the two, who seemed to be having a merry time. _'It's not being overly suspicious, it's being practical and safe!'_ Alex thought angrily. Perhaps he was jealous? _'I most certainly am not jelous!'_ Oh he definitely was.

* * *

The trek continued on for another few hours, though it felt like months to Alex. Finally Orion stopped and turned around facing the young Sapphire Prince.

"Shall we stop for lunch?" He called out. "Anita and I are starting to get hungry."

"Sure why not," Alex called back, "it's not like opinion matters." The last part was hissed out in spite, though no one seemed to notice it. The lunch was simple, salted beef and it's broth.

"Broth always helps me after a bad stomach." Orion explained as he poured Alex a bowl, only to see that Alex was waiting for him to eat. _'The girl is to gullible and this one to suspicious.' _Orion sighed as he took a drink of broth and a bite of beef. Alex seeing this then began to dig into his meal, while the entire time Anita was happily eating. _'A deadly combo.'_

"This is delicious Orion," she complimented smiling, "is there any secret to making it?"

"A Zodiac's flame can sometimes make food taste better," Orion admitted, "though it's probably a myth."

"I think it's truth," Anita then labeled herself another bowl of broth, "is your stomach still bothering you?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Alex lied as he felt his stomach tighten up a bit. Quickly he pushed away the rest of his food. "I'm just not hungry."

"Strange how an islander would get seasick so easily, considering your home is surrounded by water." Orion said out loud, curious on the Prince's reason.

"I never liked the ocean," Alex admitted, "though I prefer not to talk about my reason."

"I understand," Orion nodded closing his eyes to a memory, "I too have my own personal fears I wish to never share." The rest of the meal went on in almost complete silence, with a bit of small talk between Anita and and Orion.

* * *

The serene view from the mountain top was breathe taking, no matter how many times the brunette braided Monk saw it.

"It never does loose it's beauty, does it Yuu?" An older Monk asked as he walked next to the girl. "Even my old eyes can see it all in it's beauty."

"Yes Master, I agree with you fully." Yuu agreed as she helped her Master back into the white stoned temple walls.

"I'm expecting an old friend to visit, he says he is bringing along to young companions," the elder man started off stroking his long white beard, "both around your age."

"I shall then show them around the premises." Yuu promised as she led the way to the long hall, pulling chair out for her Master once they entered.

"They will also need a guide through the Neko clan village," the old man began taking a seat, "and to the Prune port. Besides why not let a young Monk join them on their journey? Most Monks travel before they find their place in the world."

"Oh Master you can not mean me too!" Yuu exclaimed in excitement.

"Why not? You are of age and health. My friend said he may require assistance." The old man then got up from his seat as a Zodiac, Hoplite, and Prince walked into the long hall. "Speaking of my friend, Orion it's been years!"

"Master Reo!" Orion cheered as he met the elder in a friendly hug.

"You need to visit more, and Mia as well." Master Reo barked out in laughter.

"I promise one of these days," Orion laughed, "oh yes my two companions Alex and Anita."

"It's nice to meet you." Anita greeted giving a small curtsey in her red long shirt and golden armor.

"Hello." Alex greeted simply his blue eyes glaring at Orion, who didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Yuu," she bowed as she began ushering them to come with her, "here let me show you around the Altane temple."

* * *

The white stone temple was old, but in obvious harmony with nature as Yuu showed them countless gardens, trees, and holy shrines. It was nearing late into the night by the time she finished her tour. The girl had obvious passion for her temple.

"How did you come to such a place?" Anita questioned as Yuu led them back to the long hall.

"I was orphaned when I was very little," Yuu froze as she sadly recalled her tale, "I never knew what happened to my parents or who the were. But it's ok!" She smiled cheerily. "I have Master now, and lots of other friends."

"I'm glad to hear so." Anita agreed, though she still pitied Yuu for what happened. As the trio was about to open the door both Orion and Master Reo made their exit bumping into the group.

"So how was the temple?" Orion asked.  
"Simply serene," Anita sighed out in wonderment, "I've never seen such a place like this before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your tour," Master Reo clapped his hands together demanding all attention, "now off to bed. Tomorrow the four of you have a long journey."

"The four of us?" Alex questioned peering over at Orion.

"If it is alright Prince Alex, I'd like to join you on your journey!" Yuu yelled out, hoping the Prince would say yes.

"Alex think about it, Yuu's a Monk. She can heal us if anything goes wrong." Anita whispered. _'Not to mention having another girl would be nice.'_

"I guess so, fine." Alex agreed as he shook Yuu's hand.

"Thank you very much," Yuu cheered, "I won't let you guys down. Here Anita you can sleep with me tonight." Yuu declared as the blonde and brunette headed off. The group sure was growing fast, much to Alex's demise.

**AGHH YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope you guys still like it, and hopefully I'm not doing anything to wrong. Well give me advice or whatever else you deem needed to be said.**


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag!

**WARNING this chapter contains slight hints of yuri shonen-ai. If you have problems with this then either skip this chapter, or view it as something else.**

Yuu quickly laid down the mat that would be where Anita was sleeping for the night. The girl couldn't help but feel excited about her new blonde friend, and it was her first sleepover.

"Hand me a blanket, please." ANita quickly handed both an asked for blanket and pillow as Yuu finished up the bed. "Alright done now I'm going to be honest but," Yuu turned towards Anita and shrugged, "what do girls do during sleep overs?"

"I think girls usually talk about boys and do somethings with makeup?" Anita laughed at Yuu's clueless-ness, she seemed so knowledgeable about the temple grounds. How could she not know about seemingly 'normal' girl things?

"Well I don't own make up and," Yuu froze taking in a breathe, "and I don't like any boys."

"Well I guess there aren't any young boys in the temples." Anita piped in smiling.

"No I don't like boys, at all." Yuu muttered as she looked down, unable to look into Anita's eyes.

"Oh," Anita nodded, "well I guess that's ok. Just ummm don't tell Alex. He's not very excepting on people who are 'different'."

"So, you're ok with me!?" Yuu yelled out in excitement. Besides Master Reo, no one knew of her...dirty little secret.

"Of course," Anita nodded placing a comforting hand on Yuu's shoulder, "I've met some friendly soldiers of the castle guard who liked the same gender. I've grown to except that some people are just different." Out of pure joy Yuu hugged the Hoplite, this was pure bliss for her. She being excepted by another girl. It was incredible!

"Thank you." Yuu whispered as she released her friend.

"Please it's quite alright," Anita smiled as she began to take off her golden armor, "so any girls you're interested in?"

"Well one, we've been friends for a long time but I believe she doesn't see me past anything but a friend." Yuu admitted.

"I see," Anita nodded, "well I was never all that great at romance, but I wish you the best of luck!"

"It's fine," Yuu laughed as she undid her braid, "so any boys or girls you have interest?"

"No not really." Anita shrugged as she pulled out her ponytail ribbons.

"Not even Alex?" Yuu pressed raising a brow.

"Please, he's probably going to marry some princess." Anita scoffed.

"Maybe, but you never answered my question."

"No, have you seen him? Overly suspicious about everything. He thinks everything is going to kill him and has no trust in anyone. Not to mention his temper, he just gets on my nerves sometimes!" Anita growled thinking back about the times she and Alex had bumped heads.

"Yeah, then why do you travel with him?" Yuu asked, it rather odd for someone to travel with a person they disliked.

"To protect my lord, I may not like him but he is the to-be leader of my home." Anita answered as she lied down on her mat.

"I guess that makes sense." Yuu agreed, though she felt as if there might have been another reason for Anita's traveling with Alex. What could it be?

* * *

The sun's light poured through the room, waking up a certain Hoplite from her slumber. As she rose she looked over and say a certain Monk braiding her long brunette hair.

"Good morning Anita." Yuu greeted as she made her tie at the end.

"Morning Yuu." Anita returned as she yawned.

"We're to meet Orion at the exit hall after breakfast, so please hurry getting dressed." A boys voice, Alex, came from the door. Anita nearly yelped in surprise on the bluenette's intrusion.

"Did you sleep well?" Was all Anita could come up with as she stood up from her bed-mat.

"No," Alex grumbled in response leaning next to Yuu's room's door, "damn Zodiac **TALKS **in his sleep."

"Sorry to hear that Alex." Anita giggled, which only made Alex more pissed off.

"Just hurry up." He growled as he headed out the door.

* * *

After a simple breakfast the trio met up with Orion who was speaking to Master Reo about, something important? Master Reo seemed calm, but there was a certain urgency in Orion's voice.

"I need you to trust me." Was all the trio heard from the Zodiac's mouth as he noted their arrival. "Agh good morning," Oriona greeted, "there is a slight change is plans. You see I need to fly ahead and make sure we get a ship to Armoroad. Yuu will be guiding you the rest of the way to the Prune Port." Orion explained.

"How will you get there in time?" Anita asked, in answer Orion opened up his cape, and leaped off of the side of the mountain. In horror the blonde Hoplite ran ahead, only to see him fly back up to her view. "I leave everything to you Yuu." Orion then outstretched his cape and glided off.

"He can fly?" Anita gasped watching him disappear over the distance.

"Yes, one of the first things a Zodiac learns is flying. They don't call the cape Zodiac 'wings' for nothing." Alex explained. "Now let's hurry, I'd like to get Armoroad quickly please!" Alex announced, quite annoyed, as he began trekking down the mountain.

"Did I also mention he's impatient?" Anita whispered as she rolled her eyes at Alex's announcement.

"No you did not." Yuu confirmed. "Goodbye Master Reo, I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh fret not child, I'll be visiting Armoroad soon." Master Reo smiled as he gave the young Monk an affectionate hug. "Keep an eye on your new friends, they all will become very important to you." He whispered before releasing her.

"I will." Yuu gave her Master one more respectable bow before taking off with Anita down the road.

* * *

From atop the entrance torii to the Neko clan village, sat a young bored ninja girl.

"Why do I always get watch duty," she complained, "it's never any fun." The only thing she had seen all day was a Zodiac flying above, but that was it. "I swear Master Reo was lying when he said 'two strangers and one friend' would take me away." She growled as she looked up at the sky. It was a rather clear day with few clouds puffing up here and there.

"Kimmy!" A voice called out in the distance, the white haired ninja hopped down from her post on top of the torii.

"Yuu," the girl, Kimmy, muttered out loud, "Yuu!" She then quickly sprinted ahead as she tackle hugged her friend. "It's been so long!" She yelled out in joy.

"I know," Yuu laughed as she helped herself and Kimmy up, "it's great to see you again."

"Oh Yuu is this your 'friend'?" A blonde pigtailed Hoplite asked, giving off a wink?

"Yes this is Kimmy of the Neko ninja clan," Yuu introduced as she then turned to the two strangers, "and this is Anita the Hoplite and Prince Alex." Kimmy waved until she began to realize.

_'Two strangers and a friend...' _She adjusted her kitsune mask, a habit she taken up when thinking. "Are you three heading somewhere?" Kimmy finally asked.

"Yes, we're heading to the Prune Port," Yuu answered, "would you like to come with?"

_'Would I!_' Kimmy almost said, though instead responded in, "sure why not, I have nothing better to do."

"Won't your parents worry about you?" The blue hair Prince, Alex, asked.

"Nah, I tend to disappear sometimes!" Kimmy scoffed as she began to lead them through her village. _'Besides, they knew I was going to leave.' _Kimmy almost admitted.

**I don't know, I felt Yuu admitting her sexuality felt a bit...rushed...hmmmmm. Well i couldn't redo it anymore so I'm sticking with this. Also if you think that this is the final team, NEIN! Nope, the guild expands past the 5, and we're meeting lucky number 6 next chapter~! Also thanks to MagicMissile for your review and re-review!  
**


	4. Almost there

Orion extended his florescent pink and dark blue cape, dipping down towards the Prune Port. He landed at the town's entrance, giving his purple beret a swift adjustment. He then headed on towards the docks where the ships awaited.

"Speak of the devil, Orion whatcha doing here?" A spiky blonde Arbalist questioned walking over to the Zodiac.

"Oh just requesting your ship to wait for my acquaintances to arrive, we are all heading to Armoroad." Orion laughed passing the Arbalist heading towards one of the ships.

"Oi, you're going to have to ask Regis if it's OK to have to ship stay docked!" Orion turned around at his words and gave him a simple smile.

"So that means the ship will definitely wait," Orion gave his young friend a smirk and continued on, "thanks for concluding that for me Barb!"

"How the hell does he do that," the blonde, Barb, sighed following after him, "I swear he's always at least one step ahead."

* * *

"You see it all started with the Ryuji clan, legends says they were trained by the dragons themselves. The fought with elemental attacks and could slay even the mightiest of monsters. Now during the first ninja war-" Kimmy went on and on about her people's history, the silver haired ninja was leading them forward on the road towards the Prune Port.

"I swear, I try to be polite and this happens," Alex muttered to Anita, as he again lagged behind Yuu and Kimmy, "I should of just asked her about her family life. Oh wait she would probably have told me a long drawn out story about her great great grandfather." Anita shot Alex a glare then trudged on forward leaving him behind.

"Hey Kimmy, could you please re-explain the beginning? Not everyone was listening." Anita asked giving Alex a devious smirk.

"Of course! You see it all started with the Ryuji clan, legends says they were trained by the dragons themselves. The fought with elemental attacks and could slay even the mightiest of monsters. Now during the first ninja war the Ryuji's fought against one another and-" The Ninja went over all her explanations, much to Alex's demise, again. It continued on for at least two hours of the story on how the fighting styles started.

'Ninja's are supposed to be quite and mysterious,' Alex though watching as Kimmy noisily laughed at some joke she told the other girls, 'but this loud mouth is unacceptable!'

"O hey Port's Right ahead!" Kimmy applauded as she rushed ahead of the others towards the small porting town.

"Is she always like this?" The blunette questioned the brunette.

"Yeah, Kim's known for rushing ahead and being talkative," Yuu answered simply with a grin, "it's just how she is.

"Well at least she won't be coming with us." Alex sighed out in relieve.

"Weren't you listening at all? Kimmy is very friendly with the Captains here, she's coming to Armoroad with us." As Anita uttered the sickening words to Alex, he could feel his head begin to pound from all the talking. "Oh look, it's Orion." Anita pointed out as she and Yuu ran off ahead.

"I'm going to die before this is over." Alex ran after them, praying the pounding in his head would end before boarding the ship. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse for the poor Prince.

* * *

A bluenette, pony-tail Buccaneer waved his hand as Kimmy leaped up and tackle hugged her supposed friend.

"Regis!" She squealed as she gave him a squeeze. "I'm so happy to see you again!" She giggled in glee.

"Hello my friends, it seems you've picked up another along the way?" Orion asked smiling.

"Whose he?" Alex asked bluntly, ignoring Orion's earlier comment.

"I'm Regis, Captain of the Lady Nim. I'll be your chauffeur to Armoroad, my lord." Regis gave a mocking bow at the last part, laughing as he stood back up.

"When do we deport?" Anita questioned, standing between the laughing Regis and near murderous Alex.

"I'd like to right now actually, I've been holding this ship for near half a day now!"

"Well then, let's disembark so we don't have to let you wait any longer," Alex growled as he began his way onto the ship, "and don't call me your friend." He gave Orion a glare and was off on his way.

"Well he seems friendly." Regis commented sarcastically scratching the back of his head.

"It's hard to believe someone like him is a Prince." Yuu added in with a nod.

"He's just in a bad mood, now come on." Anita directed the other 4 towards the Lady Nim.

* * *

"So lovely's what are your names?" A blonde Arbalist asked as he snuck up behind Yuu and Anita. Kimmy was currently chatting with the rest of the crew merrily, Orion was gliding besides the ship, and Alex went below deck so he wouldn't have to see the sea.

"Oh I'm Yuu." Yuu answered simply as she I inched closer to her Hoplite friend. She was rather distant around all the crew members, she didn't know anyone but Orion and Kimmy.

"You're me?" The Arbalist asked, confused.

"No. I'm Yuu."

"That doesn't make sense…."

"What doesn't? Her name is Yuu," Anita piped in, "it's that simple."

"Ok, how you spell it?"

"Y-U-"

"Why I what!? I just want to know your name!" Yuu sighed as she attempted to explain her name one more time.

"My name is Yuu, Y-U-U."

"And let me guess, Who is on first base?"

"No, Master Whu works in a hospital. He's a doctor." The Abrablist just stared at the girl in disbelieve.

"O-Ok." He muttered as he headed off, as Rigel guffawed walking up to them.

"Ignore Barbrey, he's a special kind of stupid. Anways I'm Regis." He greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Yuu. And what's your name doll?"

"My name is Anita," Anita answered, "it's nice to meet you Regis."

"You know Anita, they say a beautiful maiden calms the sea and assures safe travel." Regis informed giving her a wink.

"Wow, I guess I'm not that pretty then," Anita sighed, "oh well. I'm sure I have other aspects that make me a good person. I never thought of beauty as much importanct."

"I don't understand?" Regis asked perplexed.

"Oh well you see when Alex and I were traveling over sea we ran into quite a storm, so the sea must not think I'm to pretty." Anita explained, it really was simple.

"Oh well I- ummmm-"

"Regis go off now, you lost this battle." Orion laughed as he flew onto the deck. "I must admit you two are very good at messing people. I'm impressed."

"Um thank you?" Yuu thanked, slightly perplexed.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Anita whispered.

"None what so ever." Yuu agreed as the two girls headed for below deck to check on Alex.

"I swear, I can't believe that was unintentional," Orion muttered sighing, "how can two people be so blind?"

* * *

**Next time we will finally get to Armoroad! FINALLY! Anyways, school is officially out but I'm leaving for Maryland on Sunday. I want to put on one more chapter before I go, but we'll see. Anways, I'm kind of glad I could try and open up their personality's a bit more. Anyways special thanks to Ryan for giving me the whole Yuu skit ;) thanks darling.**

**Thanks to MagicMissile and Subzero Dragon. Your reviews are always welcomed and enjoyed!**


	5. Man to Man

Alex could hear the two girl's laughter before they even reached the room he was huddled in. Thankfully the water was calm but still, the rolling of the waves made his stomach feel queasy. It was best for him to stay below deck, and not watch the white capped waves claw and tumble at the ship.

"My lord, how do you fair?" Anita chirped as she and Yuu came into view through the ajar doorway.

"Quite, alright." Alex answered pulling his white cape more around him, it was rather chilly below deck. "How much longer till we arrive?"

"About a few more hours." Yuu giggled as she attempted to hold in her mirth. What was so funny?

'Are they laughing at me?' Alex wondered, it wouldn't have been the first time someone had laughed at his terror of the sea. Though, Alex knew Anita. She wasn't the type to make a mockery of him or anyone with and unfortunate flaw. That just wasn't her. 'Girls are weird.' Alex finally concluded as he eyed them leave, giggling at, whatever. Though he could of sworn he heard Yuu ask something.

"How did you and Alex meet?" Luckily Anita politely postponed their tale, it was quite a story on both ends.

* * *

Orion made another sweep down in the winds, as he eyed the on coming land. There it lied, Armoroad.

"We're nearly there!" Orion cried as he swooped down onto deck. "Does the captain have any requests?"

"Aye yeah. Reservations at the Butterfly Bistro!" Barbrey hooted adjusting his glasses. "And tell Missy I'll be waiting!" Orion sighed at the boys antics, young men and their pink haired, big breasted, baby faced girls with flirtatious attitudes.

"I'll get right on it." Orion saluted, causing another round of hoots from Barbrey. So he again shot off into the sky heading towards the land known as Armoroad, he was almost home. And there they would wait for him.

* * *

_Hie thee to the ocean city.. _

_To the Yggdrasil Labyrinth._

_ A journey to the blue depths... _

_To conquer the shadows of night. _

_Though you know not what this means, you go towards Armoroad. _

_What awaits it time's end; death's demise. _

_A tempestuous dream. _

_To push away the unfathomable dark and bring night to Armoroad… _

_A stormy adventure has begun. _

_Sleep now young Ocean Prince, your time will come soon enough._

Alex awoke with a startled gasp. What a strange dream that had been. After a moment to take a few breathes in, the ship had stopped moving, did they arrive? He quickly jogged up the deck to find Kimmy and that Arbalist...Barb? The two were helping the blue haired Buccaneer unload some of his cargo, all smiles and laughing.

"SO the sleeping beauty awakens!" Regis jested as Kimmy and the blonde hollered at his joke.

"Have we arrived yet, pirate?" Alex hissed watching Regis's face change from beaming to rage. Buccaneer's hated to be referred to as pirates, it was common knowledge to everyone. Also the perfect bait for Alex.

"Why you listen here, pretty boy. I ought to shoot you for that. Or at least cut off some of that Rapunzel hair of yours." Regis threatened showing Alex his gun.

"Relax now Regis, he doesn't mean harm." Barb broke in, trying to breakup the two.

"Oh I meant every word." Alex shot, as he reached for his own knife.

"Come on guys, no need to fight." Kimmy quipped in as she began to walk over to the two bluenette's. Only to be to late.

"Let's see you dance pretty boy!" Regis hooted, shooting his gun at Alex. Alex quickly dodged as he ran behind Regis, slashing his knife wildly. "You've got to move faster than that!" Regis loaded his gun, shooting more bullets at the Prince. Alex skillfully dodged stepping back, giving room between him and the target.

"Why don't you fight me fairly? Or do all pirates fight so barbarically?" Alex knew he was gambling with unknown odds, but if Regis could just fall into his bait Alex with out a doubt could win this.

"Huh, fair enough." Regis muttered as he grabbed the rapier hanging from his hip. "Though I warn you, I have more reach pretty boy." Regis then charged forward, while Alex...Stood there! The Sapphire Prince stood there perfectly in place, still as stone, waiting for Regis's attack. Though he quickly whirled his knife around him, as if casting some kind of spell? With that Regis finally reached Alex as he slashed over head, as rapier met knife in an earsplitting screech. "Not bad." Regis muttered, slightly impressed that Alex was able to deflect his attack. "But can you take this!" He barked shooting his arm back into a stab. It was a clear shot and Regis hit directly the torso...or so he thought. The rapier bounced back as if hitting some impenetrable armor.

"Now, I'm mad." Alex warned as his knife suddenly sparked up. Electricity surged through the small knife, as Alex slashed down causing sparks to flow through the metal Rapier and fry Regis's hand. In pain Regis let go of his rapier and looked at his burnt hand, it wasn't fatal but hurt like a son of a bitch. "It's over." Alex raised his knife one more time, but it was never known if he intended to finish the Buccaneer's life, as a sudden wall of golden armor tackled Alex over.

* * *

Orion returned to see Anita holding down Alex and Yuu treating Regis to a burnt hand.

"What happened here?" Orion questioned, though it was rather obvious what happened. The Prince had challenged the Buccaneer and won, though at what price?

"Those two had an all at brawl, the Prince even made electricity though his knife!" Barb exclaimed with necessary hand gestures.

"A typical Prince skill, how's his hand?" Yuu looked up with a hopeful face.

"It wasn't fatal, it'll heal good as knew. Though it will take time to heal."

"Dammit! How am I supposed to run a ship with one hand! Huh?" Regis hollered. It had been his left hand, but a captain needed both hands to raise sails and steer. A one handed captain, forget it. The crew would never follow him. Orion sighed at the sorry scene. It really was pathetic.

"We'll think of a way," Orion tried to comfort the Buccaneer, "there always is a way."

"How am I supposed to eat! Pay for ship damages! I'm a grown as man I can't move back with you!" He quickly pushed Yuu aside, raging towards Alex. "You look at what you did! You ruined me! How am I supposed to survive without a job! Huh pretty boy? huh?" Regis shoved his hand in Alex's face, it was impossible for the Prince to not notice what he had done, it demanded his full attention.

"I'm, sorry." Alex muttered. He truly did feel the punch of guilt, he had just temporarily ruined a mans life.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Regis barked.

"Regis please..." Orion sighed again as he headed towards the trio.

"Stay right there Pops! This is my fight, man to man!" Regis growled. Wait, did he just call Orion Pops?

* * *

**Agh yes I have returned from the land of crabs, quite delicious actually. Anway's, I wanted to put a more serious chapter and do my first fight scene, what do you guys think!? ****This is supposed to end in a cliff hanger, which I'll definitely pick up next chapter of course! **

**Well back to vacation, I had a fun time. The ocean was cold ad rough, but great waves for boogey-boarding. Not to mention I got half of my summer reading done on the beach. AND played a lot of Soul Hackers and Rune Factory 2. Overall a great trip, and can't wait to go back in August! Well anyways, I kept my promise we are technically in Armoroad! Also this will lead to the group coming together, somehow.**

**Lastly I'd like top out that possibly- maybe I might start a Etrian Odyssey 2 story. The problem is my current copy was lent to a certain SOMEONE, and that was my only copy. I did however beat the game, so I can write for it. I just will have to do it from memory, help, online guides, and letsplay. I'm willing to do it, but I feel bad since I want to use a new team and have no idea how exactly it works in action. We'll see...**

**Special thanks to MagicMissile, Subzero Dragon, and Sketchy Tetra. All of your support really does help.**

**Normal thanks to Ryan, get a damn account!**


End file.
